


Remind Me

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958





	Remind Me

He was upset. He was angry. The way Robert spoke to his sister as if she were a child - it infuriated him. What made it worse was that he was essentially powerless. He couldn't say a thing to Robert, the fat king. Oh how he loathed him.

Jaime was often made to stand guard at the king's bedchamber. He would watch whores come and go, his sister knowing full well. He knew it hurt her. Robert hurt her in more ways than one.

Robert was no man. No man would do that to his wife. And Cersei - she was stronger than any man. Robert was intimidated to be sure. He'd fuck her for his pleasure only, simply because he could. What kind of man was that? And so when Jaime had Cersei, he'd make her come over and over until she couldn't think straight enough to form a full sentence. He'd tell her how beautiful she was, how perfect, how smart. He wasn't afraid of her fire, the way she burned him.

She could scream at him, beat her fists on his chest, slap him and scratch him and call him names - it mattered not to him. He cared not. As long as he had her he was happy.

And so when she came to him one night, storming into his chambers, her face still red from screaming at Robert, her throat bruised from where he held her with his fat, royal fingers, and demanded he _fuck_ her, he obliged.

He pressed her against the wall, lacing his fingers through hers and holding her hands over her head. He kissed her but she struggled against him.

"Now." She demanded.

He had her hard and fast against the wall of his chambers. He held her under her thighs, her legs wrapped around him tightly and her head tipped back as they panted together with each thrust.

He slowed for a moment and kissed up her neck to her bruises and nuzzled her there with his nose. But she didn't want his softness. She was burning, furious, powerful and yet powerless.

"Harder." She grunted, pushing his upper body back with the heels of her palms, and again, Jaime obliged.

He pounded into her, making her jounce against the wall. She moaned loudly, uncaring of who heard, wanting, needing.

"Cersei-" he choked out, his voice nearly breaking.

Oh, he wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted her to say it back and then he would kiss her eyelids and her lips and her neck and her breasts. He would kiss her all over until she forgot about Robert, about the pain, about the seven fucking kingdoms.

He wanted to be gentle with her now. He wanted her to fall into his arms and cry and tell him how she truly felt, where she hurt, so he could kiss away her tears, so he could help. Maybe he could fix it, make it better. He wanted so badly to make it better. But she had her own ways of dealing with the pain and she wanted it harder. If that was all he could do for her then he would do it. Whatever she should want, he would do it. He was hers, always, always, always.

She pressed her forehead to his. From this angle, she was taller than he, and she enjoyed that.

"Fuck me." She growled through gritted teeth, as if he had been doing nothing at all up to this point. "I need you to _fuck_ me, Jaime."

He nodded quickly, catching his breath, his cock twitching at the sound of his name on her lips. His queen needed him.

He fucked her as hard as he could bring himself to. He feared he'd hurt her, but she gripped him tightly and choked on her moans as she came with him. She threw her body forward, her head on his shoulder now, each of them panting. As his eyes scanned her body, he spotted another bruise on her shoulder, and four more on her forearm; fingerprints. Fucking Robert, he thought.

She let her legs down and began to get dressed without a word. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her hard, holding her face in his hands. When he pulled away, his eyes said it all; _please stay, I love you so_.

She tried to push him away and when that didn't work she grew frustrated and snarled, "move aside."

When he refused, she slapped him. It stung but he knew Robert did far worse to her. He wished he could take that pain for her. He still did not move, he barred her in, hands on either side of her as he pressed his palms against the wall. She slapped him again and beat his chest until she was red in the face, and when he still did not move she looked up at him, her lip quivering and her eyes filling with hot tears. She wanted control, she wanted to stop feeling so weak and he wanted to give that to her, he really, truly did, but she was hurt and he _needed_ to hold her. He was the only one she would ever let see her this way and he was the only one that could help.

"Move!" She commanded, pushing at him, but instead he circled his arms around her and held her until she stopped fighting and collapsed against him, a heap of tears and pain and anger.

She shook in his arms and pressed her face into his shoulder to muffle her sobs. He held the back of her head, burying his face in her hair, hand clutching the back of her dress tightly. He held her until she stopped crying and pushed him away.

When she stepped back and wiped her eyes, he could tell she'd needed him, though she would never say it. He stepped forward cautiously and stroked the back of his hand gently down her rosy, tear-stained cheek.

She looked so beautiful with her eyelashes all stuck together and her face all flushed and her hair all disheveled. She was tense as he trailed his fingers down her neck to the bruises Robert had left on her.

He brushed her hair out of the way and leaned in slowly, holding the back of her head and kissing her there gently on the dark marks before taking her arm and kissing her over the marks there as well. Then, he stepped back. They did not speak. They did not need to.

She took a moment, staring at the floor, before she exhaled deeply, wiping her eyes once more and fixing her hair. Jaime reached out slowly and lifted her chin up with his index finger. He kissed her forehead, and then she left, holding her head even higher than he'd lifted it, every bit the queen she'd been when she'd come to him; regal, dutiful, and cunning. A lioness amongst lambs. She always was. She would always be. Sometimes, it just helped to have Jaime there to remind her. And he would always be there to remind her.


End file.
